bartekgmfandomcom-20200215-history
Antikiller/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym, już osiemdziesiątym drugim odcinku programu najgorsze gry wszechczasów. Dzisiaj naprawdę nietuzinkowa pozycja. Nie dość, że gra jest produkcji rosyjskiej, to jeszcze jest to ekranizacja także rosyjskiego filmu, i to całkiem dobrze odbieranego. W dodatku, jest to prawdopodobnie jedna z najgorszych gier trzecio osobowych, w jakie grałem w życiu. Czym więc sobie zasłużył ten gniot by zebrać sobie takie baty? I czy w jakikolwiek sposób utożsamia się z kinowym pierwowzorem? Jest tylko jeden sposób by to sprawdzić. Tak więc, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Antikiller została stworzona 4 października 2005 roku, przez rosyjskiego dewelopera cubic interactive, którego jedynym tworem jest właśnie, Antikiller. Co ciekawe w Polsce produkt trafił dopiero 22 miesiące później, drugiego kwietnia, za sprawą naszej kochanej hurtowni play. Widać, gra była takim balasem kipiącego gówna, że dystrybucja w naszym kraju musiała zająć aż tyle. Jak już wspomniałem wcześniej produkcja tego rosyjskiego studia jest strzelanką tpp, która jest tak naprawdę growym odpowiednikiem filmu o tym samym tytule. Ale zanim przejdziemy do właściwej części programu sprawdźmy, jak potraktowana została debiutancka gra zachodnich deweloperów. absolutgamers.ru. 17%! gry.wp.pl. 1 na 5! miastogier: 3,5 na 10! średnia graczy na gry online. 4,5 na 10! Już od pierwszych chwil obcowania z tym tworem już od razu wiadomo, że mamy do czynienia z krapem niemiłosiernym. Po przeczekaniu log odpowiedzialnych za tego gniota firm i przeczekamy, intro, którego nie da się w żaden sposób przewinąć, ukazuje nam się to. Czy gra się zawiesiła? Czy animacja podczas otwarcia zastygła w miejscu? Nie. To po prostu celownik snajperski, który służy nam za zobaczenia czegokolwiek w meni! I rozumiem, że ten koncept może jest oryginalny, w końcu nie każde meni oferuje nam coś takiego. Ale latanie myszką jak pojebany w szukaniu danych ustawień czy częste wywalania przy próbie uruchomienia danej funkcji doprowadzają do szewskiej pasji. I nawet same ustawienia prezentują się niezwykle biednie. Owszem, mamy możliwość zmiany poziomu trudności, konfigurację klawiszy, czy dostosowanie takich czynników jak jakość cieni, detali, efektów czy bluma, ale brakuje tutaj zmiany rozdzielczości czy jakości danych elementów. Jednak i tak to najmniejsza wada tego tytułu. Fabuła jak na filmówkę, zawiera identyczną fabułę co oryginał. Mamy więc historię majora Korenewa, oficera śledczego o kryptonimie foks, który po wyjściu z więzienia przekonuje się, że trwa w nim wojna gangów, a władzę przejęli Szaman i Wejn. Widząc całkowity chaos, główny bohater postanawia wyrównać porachunki z wszelkimi gangsterami i osobami, które go zdradziły. Pewnie przykuło waszą uwagę to, że w tle odtwarzane są fragmenty, jakby zostały wyjęte wręcz z filmu. I nie mylicie się. Otóż w porównaniu do innych ekranizacji, historia nie jest przedstawiana w cutscenkach, nie w splash screenach, ani nie poprzez ful motion widijoł. Zamiast tego twórcy postanowili pójść po linii najmniejszej oporu, zwyczajnie tnąc film, i dając jego fragmenty przed i po misjach. Bez możliwości jakiegokolwiek ominięcia! I nie byłoby to takim utrapieniem gdyby nie fakt, że cutscenki trwają razem ponad 26 pierdolonych minut! Co stanowi ponad 40 procent całego tego kurestwa! W dodatku, nawet samo intro przy każdym włączeniu gry, trwa 3 minuty i 21 sekund. Czy to są kurwa jakieś jaja? Aha i nie myślcie, że misje mają jakikolwiek związek z klipami puszczanymi przed nimi. Misje, a jakże, są spierdolone do granic możliwości! Jak przystało na prawdziwą kaszankę, celem przejścia danego etapu jest albo unicestwienie wszystkich żywych istot znajdujących się na danym terenie, bądź eskortowanie danej postaci po oczyszczeniu reszty mapy. Albo musimy z eliminować wszystkich plus dodatkowo jeszcze przeciwnika, który ma dziesięciokrotnie większą żywotność. Jednak czasem nasi kochani projektanci poszli o krok za daleko. Rozumiem, rzeczywiście wykonane plansze po których musimy przemierzać i stopniowo pozbawiać żywota kolejnych napastników, ale żeby do jasnego chuja, dać nam coś takiego? Co to jest? Zamknięcie w małym skrawku mapy, a z reszty falami atakują nas bezmyślne istoty? Czy to miała być adaptacja poważnego dramatu gangsterskiego czy left for pank na litość boską? Jednak najzabawniejsze jest to, że taka fuszera nie zdarza się raz czy dwa w przeciągu całego tytułu, lecz kurwa 3! Na 10 poziomów. I w dodatku dwukrotnie jesteśmy osadzeni na dokładnie tym samym miejscu. Czy ci partacze przez cały czas produkcyjny tej gry wciągali nosem kokę z tyłków ruskich striptizerek przy okazji obalając hurtownię wódki na łeb? Jednak to i tak nic, w porównaniu do liniowości i wszechobecne skrypty, które kręcą wory gracza na jajecznicę. W normalnych produkcjach skrypty służą jako pomoc w narracji, do zwiększenia dynamizmu rozgrywki, czy by nie pozwolić graczowi na rzeczy, dzięki którymi uciekłby z pola walki. Tutaj jednak postawiono na doprowadzenie gracza do białej gorączki najszybciej jak to możliwe. Przykładowo, w pierwszej misji, a właściwie w jej środku docieramy do tego miejsca. Droga, dwa bloki i koleś z kałaszem przy końcu mapy. Instynktownie, gracz po prostu najzwyczajniej w świecie, podszedłby do danego delikwenta i zasadził kilka naboi między oczy. Jednak tutaj, gdy staramy się to zrobić, giniemy kilka metrów przed danym nieprzyjacielem, gdyż gra nie pozwala nam chociażby zbliżyć się do niego. Tak więc, drugim sposobem jest wejście na dach, znalezienie okna i stamtąd prucie do gościa. Niestety i to nie skutkuje, gdyż twardziel ma pancerz z pierdolonego tytanu, a samego jego pociski, sprawiają że wąchamy kwiatki od spodu od zaledwie jednego wystrzału. Tak więc, jakie jest inne wyjście? Przedostać się z jednego bloku na drugi wchodząc na metalową barierę, zejść na sam dół zabijając przy okazji wszystko co żyje, i dopiero wtedy swobodnie go załatwić. Co ciekawe, wtedy już jego ciało nie jest z kamienia, a jego pociski od kałasza nie są już wcale takie zabójcze. Twórcy tej gry to skurwiele jakich mało! A zgadnijcie w jaki sposób działa tutaj system regeneracji zdrowia naszego protagonisty. Nie dostajemy go przez zbieranie apteczek czy strzykawek, ani nawet automatycznie po przeczekaniu kilku sekund za osłoną jak w dzisiejszych produkcjach. Otóż naszą sprawność od zyskujemy, poprzez eksterminację kolejnych nieszczęśników. Gdy zabijemy określoną ich ilość, napełni się nam wskaźnik wściekłości, który po zapełnieniu przywróci całą naszą kondycję. Czyż to nie rewolucyjne rozwiązanie? No kurwa w chuj. Problem jednak w tym, że w przeciwieństwie do etapów gdzie agresorzy wręcz wylewają się z ekranu, samych wrogów w innych etapach można ze świecą szukać, w tak nędznych ilościach zostajemy przywitani. Nie pomaga również fakt, że nasz heros ma wieczne zaparcie i chodzi w pustakowych bamboszach, a mapy bardziej otwarte zawierają elementy platformowe. Jak na przykład wchodzenie po kontenerach, metalowej belce, czy ostatnia misja gdzie ześlizgnięcie się z krawędzi jest bardziej niż częste. Arsenał w tej grze to istne szaleństwo! Wśród pukawek, które możemy dzierżyć znajduje się pistolet z nielimitowaną amunicją, który strzela chyba kurwa kapslami. Strzelbę, która jest tak przesadzona, że równie skutecznie zabija przeciwników z połowy planszy jak i z bliższych odległości i przy okazji przygważdża ludzi do ścian. Rewolwer magnum, którego możemy użyć jedynie w jednej misji. Oraz trzy karabiny maszynowe, kałasza, m16 i pe emy. Problem jednak w tym, że mimo iż same bronie nawet dobrze sobie radzą w zabijaniu, to nasz niesamowity kozak, potrafi nosić tylko dwie sztuki. Tak jest, nawet w takim barachle jakim jest ten tytuł, główna postać może nosić jedynie ze sobą pistolet plus jedną dodatkową broń. I owszem, jest możliwość zmiany tej drugiej na inną znajdującą się na podłożu, ale gdy mamy chociaż jeden magazynek, a sami jesteśmy w dokładnym pikselu modelu broni, Korenew za żadne skarby nie zmienia poprzedniego oręża. Widać rosyjskim majorom pragnącym zemsty naprawdę udziela się oszczędność. Ale to nie koniec atrakcji jakie przygotowali nam ludzi z kubika. Otóż sztuczna inteligencja naszych oponentów to prawdziwy majstersztyk. Prawdopodobnie ich pojmowanie czegokolwiek jest na poziomie płyty podłogowej. Mamy ich trzy typy. Bezmyślnych panków uzbrojonych w kije bej zbolowe, których jedyną taktyką jest prucie ze swoich narzędzi i dosłownie, chodzenie linią prostą w naszym kierunku nie zważając na obiekty lub nawet na to, że oddajemy strzały w ich kierunku. Kolejnym typem jest tryb snajpera, który stojąc w miejscu na własnych nogach, próbuje przy pomocy karabinu czy pistoletu zadać nam jakikolwiek cios. Strzelając mają też całkowicie wyjebane na to, że zbliżamy się w ich kierunku. Jeszcze inni strzelają dopiero po kilku sekundach gdy dobiegną do pewnego miejsca z którego już nie ruszą się ani milimetra. Jednak o dziwo gdy wykonują jakikolwiek ruch, śrut odbierają jak popadnie, bez agonii i cierpienia, jakby nasze pociski przelatywały jak sito. A jeszcze inni, w ciasnych pomieszczeniach gdy nas zobaczą, odpierdalają jakieś tańce poje bańce w celu uniknięcia naszych pocisków i dopiero później próbują otworzyć do nas ogień. Oczywiście chyba nie muszę wspominać, że praktycznie większość z nich gryzie piach zanim odda strzał prawda? Co za ździerstwo. Kreatorzy tego wspaniałego dzieła wyciskali siódme poty, by przygotować najgorzej zaprojektowane poziomy jakie miałem okazje widzieć, i nie tylko w grach tpp. Scenerie są tak obskurne, brak absolutnie żadnych szczegółów tak odczuwalny, a ilość bezsensownych przedłużeń tak ogromna, że to aż niesamowite jak ktoś miał jaja by pozostawić te mapy takie jakie są. Przy tych nijakich terytoriach Czarnobyl to kurwa Hawaje. Zresztą, spójrzcie na te bloki z początku gry, są kwadratowe jak sam skurwysyn, a sama ich wewnętrzna konstrukcja tak typowa jak to tylko możliwe. Lokacje są tak opustoszałe, że nie raz myślałem, że gra dzieje się w czasach post nuklearnych. Rozumiem, budowanie klimatu, zaszczucie i pochodne, ale no bądźmy poważni. Zresztą, spójrzcie na to i zgadnijcie, czym według twórców miał być ten budynek. Tajna fabryka cementu? Nie. Wypizdów koło biedronki? Nie. To miał być w założeniu... Cholerny klub! Jestem śmiertelnie poważny! Oprawa w tej grze to uczta na oczu i uszu. Grafika wygląda jakby została wyjęta epoki kamienia łupanego, i konkurować może najwyżej z Wilczym Szańcem. Animacje nie dość, że wykonane najmniejszym kosztem, to jeszcze są tak komicznie słabe, że aż tarzałem się po podłodze za każdym razem, gdy widziałem kierujących się w moją stronę panków z kijami. Tekstury to płaksie bitmapy w rozdzielczości 256 na 256, a modele wyglądają jak wyjęte z zadu orangutana i przepuszczone przez maszynkę do mielenia mięsa. Spójrzcie tylko na to. Jak można było o zdrowych zmysłach dopuścić do stworzenia takiej abominacji. Cieniowanie i efekty specjalne także trzymają równy gówniany poziom. Oprawa dźwiękowa także pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Nie dość, że głos podkładany przez główną postać nie pasuje do tej z produkcji filmowej, to jeszcze odgłosy pukawek nie dość, że zwyczajnie nie pasują do danych pukawek, to jeszcze zostały doszczętnie zerżnięte z counter-strike. Zresztą, usłyszcie to sami. *demonstracja* A co z muzyką? zapytacie. Otóż, przez wszystkie misje, w tle nie nam było usłyszeć absolutnie czegokolwiek. Po prostu pustka, zero, guzik, nul, nofin, gówno, NIC KURWA! Owszem, w meni głównym dane nam będzie usłyszeć skrawek utworów, ale zgadnijcie w jakiej postaci uświadczymy kunszt kompozytorów. Wszystkich utworów puszczonych naraz. No kurwa geniusz! Błędy. Ach, od czego by tu zacząć. Cutscenki bardzo często wypierdalają po pięciu sekundach od odtworzenia, a czasem nawet ni z tego ni z owego, w ogóle się nie pojawiają przez przechodzenie misji. Podczas zabijania nieprzyjaciół, którzy są przylegli do ścian ich ręka zostanie przytwierdzona do wnętrza zasłony. Oprócz tego, czasem zdarza się, że pewien bos, czyli zwyczajny rywal ze zwiększoną żywotnością, po prostu ucieka z danego miejsca w mapie gdzie mieliśmy go zabić, a po chwili staje się niepoczytalny i zamiera w miejscu jak słup soli. W dodatku, będąc w tym stanie, absolutnie nic nie robią mu nasze pociski, i jedynym sposobem by sprowadzić go z powrotem na dany teren, to pójść na drugi koniec mapy i czekać niecierpliwie aż ten ruszy swój zad wstecz. W dodatku, nawet samo tłumaczenie rosyjskich dialogów przez twórców także ssie. Zobaczcie na tą scenę. Naszym zadaniem było wybić w pień wszystkich zabójców w tym obszarze. Gdy to zrobimy i podejdziemy do policjanta by go później eskortować, zostajemy przywitani tym. Zabiłem wszystkich. Chodźmy. Naprawdę? A właśnie, co do tekstów. Usłyszcie tylko na odzywki naszych adwersarzy. Ręce na kark. (Hands on the nape!) Jesteśmy nieśmiertelni, po oberwaniu śrutem w łepetynę. Kufa w dół! (Muzzle down!) Będziemy cię zabijać teraz! (We’ll be killing you now!) Jesteśmy Wikingami. (We're Vikings!) Jestem cegłą (Im brick) Ma bagażnik. (He’s got trunk!) Czy nawet. Wyssę ci oczy. Tak jest, wyssę ci oczy. Wiecie komu trzeba byłoby wyssać oczy? Kretynom odpowiedzialnym za tą spierdoloną grę. To typ programu, który nigdy nie powinien ujrzeć światła dziennego. Jedna wielka pomyłka! Nic tutaj nie jest poprawnie wykonane. Począwszy od gameplayu a skończywszy na oprawie. W dodatku, tytuł oparty na filmie, trwa o 54 minut krócej niż sam obraz kinowy. Ludzie z Kubika powinni liczyć kurwa liście na wszystkich drzewach w Finlandii. Każda szara komórka odpowiedzialna za pomysł stworzenia tego kurestwa powinna być odcięta od posiadacza jak najszybciej. Wolałbym zrobić sobie lewatywę wężem ogrodowym niż ponownie kiedyś wrócić do tego chujstwa. Już kurwa lepiej by było tą godzinę spędzić na bawieniu się ekskrementami jebanego koczkodana niż nad tym tworem. Ta gra to zabójca czasu, szarych komórek, wydanych pieniędzy i zdrowego rozsądku. Tworzenie takich gier powinno być karalne. Lepszym pomyłem od grania w tą odrazę byłoby rzucenie stolcem w działający na pełnych obrotach wiatrak czy golenie się kosiarką. Nikt nie powinien dotykać tej szmiry. I tym optymistycznym akcentem przejdźmy do ocen.Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 7) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2013) Category:Transkrypty NGW (FPS)